Moments with Lillian
by Shnacks
Summary: A collection of short Liley stories. Mostly fluff, but who knows? Femmeslash
1. I'm So Tired

Lilly lay in silence. Her bed was comfortable. Too comfortable, really. Mountains of pillows upon pillows and sheets upon sheets. It was king sized, with a generous thread count and a comforter that felt as if God himself had stitched it out of angel hair. Lilly hated it. She wanted to burn it. Burn it to the ground and watch as the flames consumed all these stupid soft sheets that mock her with comfort and happiness while she lay here exhausted, not dreaming, and not sleeping and not feeling happy.

She wanted to dream. She wanted to see her old friends, and her father and mother. She wanted to see everyone she never saw anymore. Even if it wasn't real, she could see them all again. But now she was alone. Burnt out and tired. Her head ached and her hair was making her so hot. She turned the pillows over and over again.

Her eyes drifted to the neon green numbers on her clock. Fuck. It was much too late. And it was much too bright inside her room. She grabbed one of her many shirts from the floor and flung it onto the clock. She got up and pulled the curtains closed, blocking out the little felt a moonlight that was streaming in. She turned the air conditioning on high and opened all the vents. She stripped away the rest of her clothes and slipped back under the comforter with nothing on.

She wanted to drift away. Over a cloud or under bridges, letting the currents of air and water push and pull her where they please. She wanted to be caught in the rain in the woods and fall asleep under the tender pitter patter of the drops on the leaves. It would be so peaceful, she thought, if she could just escape any semblance of society and just let her mind wander down the paths of delight and wonder. If she could just forget all her worries and just exist, in the purest sense of the word.

_Please._ She begged. _God, give me peace._

She stuck her earplugs in and put her blindfold on. It was pink and fuzzy. And it pissed her off.

Lilly was close. So close. And her eyes hurt. For hours she stayed like this. Her mind was slipping. She forgot what day it was. She forgot where she was. She forgot who she was really. And all her senses faded in and out and her mind was blowing up worries and fears and hopes for the future like nothing she had never seen.

She felt a breath on her face, and hands on her body.

"Miley…?" She asked in the softest of voices.

"Hey baby." Miley whispered.

"I'm so tired." Lilly mumbled. Miley peeled off her blindfold and held Lilly's face in her hands. It was incredibly soft, and her eyes didn't open. "I can't sleep without you."

"That's why I came running home." Miley kissed Lillian on the forehead. "Go to sleep my little girl. My gorgeous, gorgeous girl. Go to sleep."

And so she did.


	2. Ludlow Street

"I need you Miley!" Lillian screamed over the phone. Jesus, how could you not understand? I'm frickin' pining for you, you idiot! Jesus, do I have to spell it out for ya? "I want you. Like, in my bed. Right now."

"Lilly, do you even know what you're saying?" Miley asked, exasperated. She was starting to seriously worry about Lilly. What is this girl thinking, and how could she be saying these naughty things? "Are you O.K.?"

Lilly dropped her head in frustration. What is so difficult to grasp? What could possibly be holding Miley up? She was in _love_. The most simple of emotions to understand, right? I am drunk, but I'm pretty sure I'm sober enough to express that emotion. Or maybe, I'm just drunk enough to express that emotion. Either one.

"Lilly, I think you need to head to bed and rest off whatever is going on in your mind." Miley was crying, although at this point she wasn't sure why. Lilly was a lesbian?

"Goddamnit Miley!" Lilly yelled back into her phone. "I'm bearing my soul to you! I love you…"

"I don't know what you want me to say to that." Miley said. Her tears were now streaming down her face. This was her best friend, essentially asking for something she could never give. "I don't know what to say."

Lilly was now very angry. Very frustrated. Very annoyed. Very pissed.

"You have your own fucking emotions Miley. I don't need to tell you how to feel. There's no right answer here. Damnit!"

"I'm not going to stay on the phone if you're just going to yell at me." Miley cried out, hoping that Lilly would hear the sadness and pain in her voice. She couldn't tell if any of it made it through though, because Lilly disconnected almost immediately afterward.

"Fuck you Miley!" Lilly screamed in desperation, and threw her phone, destroying it in one fell swoop and leaving a large hole in the wall. She grabbed another beer and opened it. She fell back on her bed, letting the weight of the alcohol hold her down. She knew it was a depressant. She knew it made her feel worse. She didn't care. If this wasn't the time to get drunk and forget, then she didn't know what was.

Down the hatch.


	3. Don't Bother Me

"Lilly!" Miley called from her bedroom. She heard nothing in response. Stupid Lilly. How on Earth are we supposed to pick dresses if she isn't here to help out? Miley turned around again to look at the back of her yellow dress. This would go great with the other white dress and purple sash she had set aside earlier. "Lillian!"

Lilly appeared from around the door, "What."

"Was that a question or a statement?" Miley put her hands on her hips and turned around, expecting some sort of answer. Lilly didn't even look up, she was too engrossed with her iPhone. "What are you doing?"

"Playing a game." Lilly said. "When they said these were angry birds I didn't believe them, but they really are pissed."

Miley crossed over to Lilly and grabbed the phone out of her hands.

"What are you doing!" she asked, grasping for the phone.

"Trying to get you to pay attention!" and with that Miley chucked the phone under her bed, and it made a resounding thud as it hit the wall. Lilly furled her brow at Miley and sat down on the bed with her arms crossed.

"Now they're going to be even angrier."

Miley sighed and looked back at the mirror. She knew jokes were their way of dealing with stress, but she really wasn't in the mood. Their wedding was soon and they hadn't even picked out their dresses! And it felt like all Lilly had done was surf and eat for the last month and a half.

"Do you like this dress?" Miley asked. She turned around to Lilly whose head was now in her hands, looking at Miley with an uninterested expression.

"It's fine." she said. Miley's jaw dropped.

"Just fine?" Miley said. "This dress is incredible! What is wrong with you?"

"O.K. It's incredible."

"You just said it was fine."

Lillian threw her hands up in the air.

"What is the right answer here Miley?" she said, covering her face with her hands. "You look beautiful. You already like it so what do you need my opinion for?"

"Because it's _our _day! Not _my _day. _Ours!" _Miley said, exasperated. Lilly dragged her hands down her face and stood up. Miley continued on, "I just want you to care about this as much as I do."

"Miley..." Lilly said. She walked up to her fiance and put her hands around her waist. Miley rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. Lilly was just trying to be cute to get out of trouble. "I do care. I just..."

"You just...?"

"I just don't care about things like dresses." Lilly looked at Miley with her deep blue eyes. Miley couldn't stop thinking about how much she wanted to swim in Lilly's eyes. They were just too beautiful. But she stayed strong, remaining stalwart. Lilly would not win her over. "I don't care about things like flowers, or invitations, or the catering, or the amount of people that come, or how many tiers are on a cake or even where it is.

"Why not?" Miley asked. "We're getting married!"

"Exactly!" Lilly said, smiling. "And that's all I care about. I care about committing myself to you for the rest of my life, and if that means I help you plan every detail of this day from start to finish with you then I will. But I won't like doing it. Planning sucks!"`

"You're such a loser!" Miley said, smiling.

"But I'm your loser, right?" Lilly said, pulling Miley closer to her.

"Yeah, unfortunately."

And then they kissed. Miley pulled Lilly to her and remembered why she was marrying her. This girl knew her inside and out, and she couldn't imagine her life without her. When she pulled away, she turned back around to the mirror.

"Oh, by the way," Miley said. "I got us an appointment with the tent people tomorrow so we can pick which tent we're gonna pitch on the beach for the ceremony, and we have to come up with a set list for the band and a no play list too and we need to pick what your cake is gonna look like and what the bridesmaids are gonna be wearing and maybe some more things..."

Lilly dropped face first into the bed and covered her head with a pillow.


End file.
